I Thought I'd Lost You
by Ceasefire
Summary: Mao and Rei have both been greatly saddened after not seeing each other for quite a while, but Lee is gonna do something about that! RR!


**Oneshot time! I don't own Beyblade or GooGoo dolls.**

Galux spun in the middle of the dish, keeping completely balanced on its central axis, even after the long period of time since it had been launched, much to the delight of its owner.

Mao stood to the side of the dish, a smile creeping across her lips, much to the delight of her brother. Rai knew that his younger sister wasn't happy about much these days, due to the reality that Rei had not come back to the village, even though he had promised to eventually return. He still considered Rei to be his closest friend, but knew in truth that Mao was missing him more these days than he probably ever could, regardless of circumstances. He still kept in contact with his friend through means of letters, but it had been quite some time since he had heard back from his friend, but he could tell Rei wasn't in high spirits.

And neither was his younger sister.

A smile was a rare thing to be seen on Mao's face at this time, and she only seemed to be content enough to force her face into a grin when she was driving herself to perfection. She seemed Hell-bent on proving her own prowess to anyone who was caring (or stupid) enough to watch. The younger children from the village practiced this ritual of worship daily. To them, especially the female portion of them, she was an idol, privileged enough to leave the village and see the world, while they stayed in their little hometown, dreaming of fame, pinned down by their tradition-bound society.

The young children in question were currently crowded around Mao and the Beyblade dish, watching on in awe. Occasionally, a few of the children would come over and ask Rai whether he would be training. Usually he would reply, "When Mao is finished," and the children would sigh, knowing it would be a long time before Mao had completed her daily training routine.

Rai was brought back to his senses by the familiar clicking noise of a spin gear system ceasing motion and a beyblade hitting the ground on an angle.

"Damn it! I let myself get distracted..." Mao muttered to herself, before walking over to the dish, bending down, picking up her beyblade and pocketing it swiftly.

"It's your turn, Rai."

Her older brother nodded, hoisting himself to his feet and freeing the bench for her own use. Mao gratefully accepted the offer and flopped down onto the bench, looking exceedingly tired. Rai watched on, concerned for his sister, before slowly averting his gaze and launching Galeon into the dish. It spun steadily, but didn't last as long as Galux, because Rai's attention was on Mao.

Mao knew her Beyblade had lost its edge because she had let her concentration wander. In particular, to visions of days long gone and time spent with a certain raven-haired boy. Her teacher, her friend, and the one she held truly close to her soul. As she sighed her eyes flickered to Galeon, who was teetering unsteadily in the beystadium. Finally, it seemed to put its last ounce of strength into spinning to the edge of the beystadium and making a feeble attempt to hop back into its master's grasp.

"Our training session is over for today," Rai stated to the children, who groaned and started departing disappointedly. Usually, it lasted a lot longer, with many practice battles between the two siblings and the summoning of their Holy Beings. For once, Rai was glad that it was Gao and Kiki's responsibility to provide tomorrow's display.

"Are you alright, Mao?" he questioned his sister, who nodded placidly without looking at him. Rai nodded, knowing that this wasn't true but also knowing, from experience, that he couldn't force her to talk to him about something she was reluctant to share with anyone else. Some thing, he decided, we're best kept to oneself.

"Come on Mao, let's go home. There's nothing for us to do out here."

"Fine."

The pink-haired teen jumped to her feet and began obediently following her brother. He looked back on her, hoping she would eventually cheer up. But he knew that this was probably as likely as Rei returning to the village. He also knew it would only happen once Rei had returned to the village.

Their house was not a great distance away; they had reached there in about 5 minutes on foot. Rai walked into the kitchen, presumably to get something to drink because he rarely ate anything but the main meals.

Mao, however, slunk up to her room and shut the door silently behind her, wanting to be left unaccompanied with the exception of her own thoughts. She walked over to the corner of the small, dimly lit room and flopped onto the bed, withdrawing Galux from her pocket and staring at the small motif of the Mountain Cat that adorned the center of the beyblade.

"I'm losing my grip on all that once was,' Mao confided to the Mountain Cat, who replied immediately afterwards.

'Indeed,' commented Galux.

'I feel hollow...'

'You don't seem to know why, do you Mao?'

'No.'

'You should know why... everyone feels as though they have lost a part of themselves when they are void of the one they truly love.'

'Who...?'

'You know who I'm speaking of. You just refuse to see this.'

Mao sighed closing her eyes momentarily and unconsciously tightening her grip on her beyblade, turning her knuckles white.

'Rei...'

'Correct. He is your soul, Mao... and you know as well as I do that the body is useless without the soul...'

'And his love is his own reward,' Mao thought bitterly.

'Back, way back, you know that the love you had for each other was utterly unbounded,' the mountain cat persisted.

'Time triumphed against the 'unbreakable bond', and I cannot stand up to its strength, Galux.'

'You just think you can't. The mind is sometimes a powerful weapon, but other times is an unbreakable bond, trapping you away from what you truly want and feel.'

'I do not want to think about that! Whenever I do, it just reminds me that he's not coming back...'

'Do not give up hope. Sometimes, the most unexpected of things can happen.'

The bit beast left her master's mind, leaving Mao to think about what her bit beast had just told her. However this proved no comfort because after a short while, the facts entered Mao head again and made her shiver with self-pity.

The doorknob rotated and clicked open and Mao flinched with surprise, fearing that her parents would find her like this, but was relieved to discover it was only Rai.

"Are you alright, Mao?"

"No."

"It's because of Rei isn't it?"

"There's no need to make hasty assumptions, Rai."

"You are my little sister, Mao. I can tell when you are upset and I know exactly why you are upset, because I am upset for the same reason."

Mao blinked and turned her attention from her own hands to her brother's face.

"I don't mean I love him like you obviously do," Rai smirked, continuing when a furious blush overtook his sister's face so she didn't interrupt him.

"But he was like a brother to me when we were growing up, and we were also close. Not as close as you two were however. You and Rei often got lost in your own little worlds, and really speak a language that only you could understand between yourselves, and see, hear, touch and taste the sweetness of knowing that you had a friend that cared for you so deeply."

"If he really cared for me that much, I'm still wondering why he hasn't come back to visit me!" Mao snapped.

"That is a good question, but love reaches over long distances."

"It's still not the same..." Mao sighed.

"I know, Mao. But you will have to be patient with Rei for a while. He will return when he believes he is ready."

Mao nodded, still not fulfilled or satisfied, regardless of the kind words her brother had offered. He sighed; it was hopeless. He left the room, traveling down the hall to his own room, surveying it carefully, and attempting to reassure himself that nothing had been changed.

Until he noticed the unfamiliar white rectangular object on his desk.

The envelope was addressed to him, written in what he immediately recognized as Rei's handwriting. He flicked the envelope open, discarding it and immediately beginning to peruse the letter it had contained.

(AN: This is the letter, don't get confused)

Dear Rai,

How have you been as of late? Takao is annoying all of us, so frankly none of us have been getting much sleep. He must be hitting puberty or something.

But anyway, how have things been in the village? Probably quiet, as usual. Have you been practicing beyblade much? We are still training daily however we have not entered any more tournaments as of yet. You will probably be notified if any more major ones are organized, so perhaps I will see you all sooner than you are lead to believe.

And now, brother of mine, I will confide in you a secret. A secret that has been haunting me for the past year, and indeed longer than that. I remember back to the days when Mao was just like a younger sister to me, as I still think of you as my brother. But times change and so do the feelings, beliefs and opinions of people.

I realize I care for her much deeply than you would for a younger sister. I love her dearly and with all my strength, which leads me to wonder why I am telling you this, because you have always been so overprotective of her. But, you must understand, that I love her so truly and deeply that I am willing to do anything to make sure she understands how far the depths of my feelings reach.

(An incoherent smudge followed this sentence)

I apologize; Takao just ran in and knocked me; see what I was talking about before?

But, please, I am on my knees and begging you, tell Mao that I love her with all my heart and will do anything within my power to return to her soon.

I await your reply,

Rei.

(AN: End of the letter)

Rai smiled at his friend's letter and immediately got down to replying. Once he had finished, he dashed down the road to the mailbox at the end of the street, and posted the letter, smirking.

"I hope he stills considers my opinions as valid," Rai smiled, before wandering back towards his house, knowing that perhaps, just maybe, that his little sister may just be happier in the near future.

Rei sat in his hotel room, waiting for the daily mail. He was awaiting the reply of his letter to Rai with baited breath every day. The letter fell through the slot in the hotel room door, and Rei considered them for a moment.

Their daily ten pounds of challenges, invites and fan mail fell onto the floor. Many of the envelopes were adorned with little drawings of love hearts and he knew from experience that those letters almost undoubtedly came with a picture of the writer. He sighed; fangirls were pathetic. He honestly wished they would stop writing to him, because, no matter how strong and good at Beyblading or good-looking they claimed to be, they didn't hold a candle to Mao in either aforementioned area.

Eventually, the last of the mail fell through the door and Rei began shifting through it, sighing, knowing it was a repeat of the two previous weeks, since he had sent the letter to Rai, and his teammates probably thought he had lost his mind.

Finally, he happened across a suspicious looking letter, and grabbed it before he lost site of it in the other million letters, and walked into his room with it, flicking it open casually so his teammates wouldn't become suspicious; so they thought it was perhaps a worthy challenge or interesting looking tournament invite. None of them read their fan mail, preferring to throw the whole lot in the bin without opening or reading it.

He flopped down onto his large and rather comfortable hotel room bed, flicking on the light as he entered the room out of habit more than anything; the early morning sunlight streamed through the window and he didn't really need the added illumine.

He ripped the letter violently out of its packaging and the size of his eyes increased one thousand fold as he read the few, simple sentences that were written flawlessly on the rough paper.

(AN: Rai's letter, don't get confused)

Dear Rei,

I am indeed overjoyed to here that you are well, besides Takao making your life a living Hell. (That was meant to be read with sarcasm). But besides this, I really only have one thing to say to you, consider this a wise word of advice, my brother.

Why not come back and tell Mao how you feel in person?

Because I am not going to. Why? Because you need to learn that things such as that need to be done by one's self. Plus also, I am afraid that my little sister will put the age-old saying of 'Shooting the Messenger' into practice.

Consider what I have told you,

Rai.

(AN: End of the letter)

Rei sighed, considering his options. Firstly, his team would be angry at him for going away on non-Beyblading business, however his oldest friend and 'brother' would be so upset if he did not come back t visit... everyone would, especially the one he truly loved with all of his soul.

"I will have to talk to Kai..." Rei muttered, before leaving the room and going to do just that.

After a little bit of bargaining and a violent argument, Kai had let Rei go back to China for a fortnight. He would be able to see his family and friends, and most importantly, Mao.

"Flight 594 to China is now boarding," said the cheery, automated voice over the intercom.

Rei smiled, heaving his luggage off the ground and dragging it determinedly towards the airline gates.

'Hang on Mao... please don't be sad, because from now on I will always be here for you...' he thought to himself.

'It is about time you gathered the courage to be doing this," commented Driger.

'Either you help me carry this luggage or you be silent!' Rei snapped back.

'Suit yourself,' Driger said in a self-contenting voice and vanishing.

Rei tried to keep up his spirits as he boarded the plane and flew home to the place where he had not visited for so long...

Mao snarled violently, dragging the bucket of water up the hill, occasionally pausing for a rest, her mother's voice echoing in her mind.

'You, as a girl, must complete your daily chores. If you do this and are obedient, men will see you as a favorable spouse. Yes indeed, you will make someone a fine wife someday...'

Mao snorted at her mother's words and began heaving the pail, which was filled to the brim, up the steep slope again. Eventually she got sick of this manual labor and kicked the pail over. Its contents spilled out all over the path and the bucket began rolling back down the hill towards the well. Suddenly she felt anger overtake her other emotions and she kicked a stone on the ground angrily, as hard as she could. It rolled down the hill and clunked against the wooden bucket.

Stupid bucket!

Stupid chores!

Like she ever wanted to get married, anyway!

Mao overturned the bucket and sat on the flat surface, sighing with unhappiness despite the many beautiful (and some unexpected) surroundings.

"Do you need any help, Mao?" questioned a voice.

Mao considered ignoring the anonymous assistant, but, somewhere in her memory, something stirred... she definitely recognized that voice... in fact, it almost sounded like...

"Rei?"

Mao looked up to catch sight of her soul, the one that gave her complete fulfillment, and her eyes shone with renewed brightness at the sight of Rei standing there, smiling at her.

"Rei!" she practically screamed his name as he held his arms open and she rushed into his embrace, so hard that she knocked him off balance and almost caused him to fall over. Eventually he did lose his balance completely, and the two fell to the ground, Rei landing hard on his backside and Mao landing on his lap.

"I'm so happy you came back," Mao whispered, her eyes shining with tears, but not ones of sadness or pain but contentment.

"So am I, because if I hadn't I would not have the chance to tell you what I have been meaning to tell you for a long time now."

"And what would that be?"

"That I love you, will my full heart and soul. I will not leave here again, unless you are able to come with me, because without you with me I feel hollow, like I lack something that only you can provide me with."

Mao blinked, before sticking her fingers into her ears and desperately began cleaning them.

"Can you lease repeat that? I think I misheard."

Rei laughed and pulled her closer, her cheek coming to rest comfortably against his shoulder.

"There is nothing to repeat. I love you, Mao. With all the fiber and power in my being, I cherish you more than anything else in this world."

"Oh Rei..." Mao started, her voice slightly hard to hear against the material of his shirt.

"I love you too. With all of my body and soul."

This really seemed to be the icing on the cake for Rei, because he leaned forward and kissed her softly, rubbing his hands up and down her back, these actions alone enough to spread warmth through her cold and frail figure.

Rei pulled away, albeit at a high rate of unwillingness. Mao reopened her eyes and smirked.

You think that's a kiss?" she asked.

Rei didn't know exactly how to answer this, because he didn't know what she meant, but his question was answered when Mao's arms entwined themselves around his neck and pulled him back into her embrace and into a passionate kiss which caused both of their souls to soar on the updrafts of true love.

When the pair broke the kiss due to lack of air, they stayed within each other's warm embraces, content with finally being reunited with each other and their newly admitted feelings.

"Mao, I swear, I will never leave you behind again. Leaving you in the shadows of my past is a mistake I am not willing to make again. Please forgive me?" Rei questioned, his eyes shining with truth. Mao smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Of course. We both made a terrible mistake, letting ourselves drift away from each other. But I know, from this moment, we will never be apart again."

"I agree."

The two teens were pulled into another kiss, sealing the pledge that had just been made between their two souls. Knowing that, from now on, wherever they were and regardless of whether they were together or apart, they have each other's eternal cherishment to help them carry on against any hardship they would have to face.

**Awww... I liked how I wrote that. Consider this an article of my eternal Rei+Mao faith! Please review!**


End file.
